Cold Chocolate
by Kida Luna
Summary: POV de Seto, amar y dejar son dos cosas distintas, pero muy dolorosas para nuestro querido CEO, ¿podrá soportarlo? SxJ. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Seto!


_**Summary:** POV de Seto. Amar y dejar son dos cosas distintas, pero muy dolorosas para nuestro querido CEO, ¿podrá soportarlo? SxJ. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Seto!_

Un regalo para Seto Kaiba, que cumple años hoy 25 de octubre :)

_**Cold Chocolate – Chocolate Frío**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**One – Shot**_

_Joey Wheeler…_

_  
Un año… ha pasado un año. Hoy es nuestro aniversario… ¿lo recuerdas? Claro que lo recuerdas… eras el primero en hacerlo._

_El cielo está nublado con su mejor traje de plata, debo admitir. Qué curioso, ¿por qué veo el cielo? Si yo no lo veía; ah, claro, porque tú me enseñaste a contemplarlo. Aunque debo decir que su belleza jamás se comparó a la tuya… ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste?_

"Seto, mira, ¿no es hermoso el cielo?"

_Y yo te respondí fríamente._

"¿Por qué a ustedes las personas les encanta perder el tiempo en algo tan estúpido e inútil, sin sentido?"

_Cómo me mordí la lengua al haberte dicho eso, pero es que es un instinto natural en mí; no es fácil de olvidar que por esas pequeñas cosas en la vida, mi padrastro me golpeaba y me decía justo lo que yo te dije, sólo que de una forma más fría y cruel._

"Porque mi cielo eres tú Seto, porque veo en tus ojos y sé que esto no es un sueño."

_Mi pequeño cachorrillo poeta, ¿cómo es que con unas simples palabras tuyas podías voltear mi mundo de cabeza? No sé, pero nadie más que tú tuvo ese efecto en mí. Me siento en el pasto a un lado y abrazo mis rodillas, tratando de cobijarlas en mi pecho, ¿por qué tuviste que irte? Dijiste que nunca me abandonarías, ¡lo prometiste! Lo prometiste…_

_  
Cierro mis ojos, mientras la grácil brisa acuna mis cabellos y libera mis recuerdos…_

" – " _Flash Back " – "_

_Ese día yo había decidido regresar a mi desolada mansión a pie, porque así la consideraba, desolada y vacía. Claro, a excepción de cuando se llenaba de las risas de Mokuba, pero estaríamos hablando de hace unos dos años, ¿por qué tanto tiempo? Bueno, mi pequeño hermano había decidido ir a un internado en América, ya saben, para viajar y conocer más lugares… y pues… _

_No pude negarme._

_Además yo ya sabía que algún día se apartaría de mi para hacer su propia vida, no podía obligarlo a que se quedará conmigo, por más que me doliera, simplemente no podía…_

_Vaya que tenía mucho en qué pensar, puesto que me puse a analizar cómo había cambiado mi actitud para con los demás: Era más frío y cortante, por no decir cruel. Ah, sí, creo que ya hasta había despedido a más de 1576 empleados sólo por que sí; en cuanto a la pandilla del enano de Yugi, sólo dejémoslo en que ya hasta Yami me odiaba a muerte, porque según él, yo dejaba a su hikari hablando. Como si eso me importara._

_  
Los ignoraba a todos. De hecho recuerdo la otra vez que Tea se puso a dar su discurso de la amistad enfermiza, juro que nunca había estado tan feliz en toda mi vida hasta ese momento en que casi lograba ahorcarla entre mis manos, la gloria de su muerte tan cerca… excepto por el único detalle de que en ese momento entró el estúpido maestro. Así que tuve que soltarla, mi sonrisa volvió por unos segundos al ver los rostros de decepción de todos; pero bueno, creo que me salí del tema._

-"Tú te metiste en esto, así que ahora lo haces, ¡¿entiendes?!" –escuché una voz proveniente de un callejón, no le tomé importancia, hasta que oí al dueño de la segunda…

-"Pero… yo no puedo Kenja" –me detuve, por un momento juraría que oí hablar a… no, no puede ser. Cierro mis ojos y mi mano busca mi sien, debo estar imaginando cosas.

-"Si no estás con nosotros, estás contra nosotros" –amenazó una voz ronca.

_Una pelea callejera, eso es todo, algo muy común por estos barrios. Al principio pensé en pasar de largo…_

-"Es que… no puedo hacerle eso. ¡No puedo!" -pensándolo mejor… no. Ahora estaba seguro, era él…

-"Mira Wheeler, si quieres estar con nosotros lo harás o sino morirás, y que te quede claro" –ok, va, una cosa era amenazar a cualquier persona, pero otra cosa era amenazar al perro; a MI perro sólo yo podía amenazarlo ¡y nadie más!

-"¿Reunión de perros Wheeler?" –los 4 me voltearon a ver, los tres hombres con malicia y el perro con… ¿miedo?

-"Hmp, en ese caso gatito, ¿no te enseñaron que la curiosidad mata?" –mencionó un individuo con cabello oscuro y ojos de igual color.

-"Jefe Kenja, si quiere Keiichi y yo nos encargamos de él" –acotó el pelirrojo de cabello corto, volteando a mirar a su compañero rubio, quien a diferencia suya, tenía cabellera larga…

_Esto se pone divertido…_

-"No desesperes Yuste, recuerda que, este le pertenece a nuestro can" –le contestó, mirando de reojo al cachorro.

-"………… -permanecía con la mirada en el suelo, con sus brazos a los costados, apretando sus puños en frustración- ¡Demonios Kaiba! ¡¿Por qué tenías que aparecerte justo aquí?! –gritó, cerrando sus ojos en furia.

_**Frío como el hielo,  
Ardiente como el fuego.  
Contemplarte siempre,  
Desearía ser cielo.**_

_Vaya manera de responder a quien viene en tu auxilio, ¿por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Acaso metí la pata? ¿Y por qué me preocupo? Rayos, esperen, yo nunca cometo un error… entonces, ¿por qué aún así me cuestiono?_

_Vuelvo a la realidad al escuchar como dos de ellos me rodean por detrás, los llamados Yuske y Keiichi intentan golpearme juntos, a la par que yo esquivo fácilmente sus golpes para propinarles un puñetazo con ambas manos, cada una en un estómago de mis contrincantes. Y con sorna, les sonrío._

-"Wheeler" –le llamó el jefe dañinamente, en voz baja, indicándole con la mirada… ¿a mí?

_Los otros dos se fueron al lado de su guía mientras le daban paso al cachorro.  
_  
-"Discúlpame Kaiba… -¿por qué? Y entonces vi venir un puño a mi abdomen, retrocedí para evitar el impacto.

_Luego vino otro y otro, y yo seguía retrocediendo, sin saber el por qué el perro se prestaba para esto. Salimos del callejón, dejando a los otros tipos atrás; las calles de ese barrio estaban vacías ¿y cómo llegué a parar allí? No sé, ¡basta!  
_  
-"¡Mi paciencia se ha agotado perro!" –le reprocho deteniendo su mano derecha con la mía, y veo como sus pupilas lentamente se humedecen.

-"Perdóname Kaiba, por favor perdóname…"

-"¿Perdonarte por qué, cachorro? No entiendo… -¿cachorro? ¿De aquí cuando el perro pasó a ser cachorro?-… ¿qué hacías con esas personas?" -solté fríamente, entrecerrando mis ojos.

-"Es que yo ya no tenía dónde ir ni qué hacer. Y no quería perder mis estudios, ¡pero yo no puedo hacer, esto no puedo! Jamás podría hacerte daño… snif…"

_**Hebras castañas  
De la más fina caoba,  
Rico sabor inalcanzable  
Pero a la vez, tan cercano.**_

-"¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?" –mi ser tembló ante ello, esa respuesta no me la esperaba.

-"Porque ya no tengo dinero, no hace mucho me crucé con esos tipos ¿y sabes? Ellos consiguen dinero matando a personas o robando; me dijeron que si me les unía me brindarían los recursos económicos necesarios para terminar mis estudios, y…"

-"¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste dejar que te manipularán esos malditos?! – hasta ahí la cosa comenzó a tener más sentido, si bien era cierto que el cachorro –bueno, si ya lo llamé así una vez ¿que más da?- es pobre, ¿pero era tan necesario tener que tomar esas medidas?

-"…querían que te eliminará…" -susurró.

-"¿Y tú que les dijiste?" -¿en verdad iba a hacerlo? Espero que no…

-"Que sí -sentí como mi corazón era aplastado por la tristeza, pero no supe por qué-. Pero cuando me dijeron quien era mi víctima, me rehusé."

-"Wheeler, me estás tratando de decir que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ¿lo hubieras hecho?"

_Maldita sea, ¿qué rayos le metieron en la cabeza esos tipos? ¡Argh! Aún tengo apresada su mano, la cual de repente comienza a temblar, así que lo suelto._

-"No lo sé."

-"Wheeler, ¡hazlo ya!" –ordenó Kenja con enojo, su paciencia estaba por agotarse.

-"¡No! No lo haré, no quiero hacerlo y no puedes obligarme… -terminó en un murmullo, mostrando su temor ante su agresor.

-"En ese caso… morirás. Te dimos la oportunidad de iniciarte como uno de los nuestros, y la desperdiciaste; descuida, te ahorraremos la humillación de vivir en tu miserable vida" –hizo un ademán con sus manos y los otros dos asintieron.

_Mis pupilas se dilataron totalmente a más no poder cuando observé con horror, cómo sacaba una navaja de su chaqueta negra para posteriormente clavársela en el pecho. En un acto reflejo, puedo ver cómo mi cachorro usa su mano tratando de desviar el arma, con éxito, pero dejando una herida profunda y alargada en su palma._

_Se sostiene la mano con fuerza, tratando de desaparecer su dolor, los otros dos se le abalanzan encima…_

-"¡Wheeler! ¡Déjenlo en paz! –de un momento a otro los quito de encima suyo. Se atrevieron a tocarlo, ahora las pagarán y caro.

_En unos segundos, me veo a mí mismo golpeándolos sin compasión alguna, respiró agitadamente mientras mi sudor se hace presente en mi rostro, ligeramente enrojecido. Pero el calor se esfuma cuando siento la lluvia tratando de aliviar mi corazón._

_Se paran con dificultad, tratando de buscar aire en sus bocas. Yuske arremete contra mí… grave error. Sobre todo cuando estoy enojado, así que descargo mi ira en él, quizás se me paso la mano porque puedo ver como cae al suelo y empieza a toser sangre. Si lo comparamos con los otros dos, podríamos decir que en verdad me lleve un festín con él, eso por decirlo mínimo. Agarran a su compañero por los brazos y se alejan; antes de irse, Kenja, el jefe, me dirige una mirada de infinito odio y me susurra un:_

"Me vengaré Seto Kaiba, todo cristal tiene una grieta frágil."

-"Snif… -escucho los sollozos de mi cachorro y me dirijo hacia él, lo veo allí en el pavimento, con una pierna flexionada mientras la otra está arrodillada en el suelo.

_Me siento muy mal de verlo así._

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" –su rostro estaba cubierto por sus mechones rubios, la lluvia seguía dándonos de lleno, ambos estábamos totalmente mojados. Y vi unas lágrimas descender.

_**Un pequeño cachorro  
Que triste aúlla  
A la espera de su amo,  
Llorando bajo la lluvia.**_

-"Kaiba…" -apenas una palabra, tal vez ya no tiene muchas fuerzas.

-"¿Te duele mucho?" –esto es estúpido, yo nunca me preocupé por el idiota de Wheeler, entonces ¿por qué empezar ahora?- Responde -añadí lo más indiferente que pude, pero eso no era lo que quería decir.

_¡¿Por qué no puedo marcharme y ya?! Por qué…_

-"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?" –me interrogas aún con lágrimas por tus visuras.

-"¿Por qué te preocupaste tú por mí?" –le regresé la pregunta, yo quise saber primero y no te dejaré hasta que obtenga la respuesta que quiero.

-"Porque… porque no quería que te fueras…" -musitaste quedamente para mí.

-"En verdad, ¿crees que me hubieras vencido así de fácil? –le esbocé una sonrisa, tratando de incitarlo a hacer lo mismo.

- "Aún no me respondes."

-"Porque… cachorro… -arrullé con mis manos sus mejillas para verme en ese par de mieles puros-… no quería que me abandonaras. Y además, nadie toca a mi mascota y se queda tan tranquilo -le susurré en el oído, sintiendo como se estremecía a la combinación de mis palabras y mi tibio aliento.

_Es increíble, y yo que pensé que sólo podía ser así con Mokuba. Ni siquiera se de dónde rayos saqué esas palabras, mas no me arrepiento de haberlas dicho, contrario a lo que cualquiera pueda pensar de mí. Creo que después de todo, sí tengo sentimientos… sentimientos hacia mi cachorro…_

-"Kaiba, yo jamás me apartaría de ti, a menos que tú lo hagas de mí. Y no quiero que eso pasé, porque… yo… yo te amo…" -me murmuró tímidamente a lo cual yo sonreí con ternura, algo muy raro de ver en mí, en especial luego de esos dos años…

-"Yo también te amo pequeño, anda, pronto oscurecerá. Lo mejor será irnos de aquí" -lo tomé de la muñeca izquierda delicadamente, ya que la derecha estaba herida.

-"No tengo a dónde ir –viré hacia él y lo observé fijamente, miles de dudas surcaron mi mente, ¿en verdad no tenía hogar? ¿En dónde la había pasado todo este tiempo? Pero, si necesitaba dinero…

_¿Desde cuándo no ha comido? Pero ¡¿y su padre?! _

-"No quiero volver con mi padre… él me golpea" –contestas adivinando mis cuestiones en mi mirada, haciendo la tuya a un lado, abatido.

-"Entonces vendrás conmigo y punto Joey, no me lo discutas… por favor" –bien, ciertamente "Joey" y "por favor" son dos nuevas palabras para mí, que me acaban de nacer en este momento.

_Me mira con asombro y alegría. Joey, me agrada cómo se escucha…_

_Y pensar que antes nunca me atrevía a llamarlo así tan sólo porque éramos enemigos y debía cuidar mi temple de orgullo, enemigos… _

_No, no éramos enemigos. Amigos tampoco. Era una extraña mezcla entre ambos, si lo pienso bien. Puesto que él siempre obtenía toda mi atención aunque no lo supiera, tuvimos tantas adversidades antes, y es como si de repente todo se hubiera esfumado; como si el odio entre nosotros nunca hubiera existido, porque eso era lo que había: Odio._

_Odio que pasó a ser, ¿cómo le llaman? Ah, sí, amor. No se siente como dicen y no es lo que yo siempre pensé, una pérdida de tiempo. Es algo simplemente indescifrable y sublime._

_**Conservo mis recuerdos,  
El tesoro de mi presente y pasado.  
Y comprendo los momentos:  
Peles, riñas, insultos y sólo eso.**_

_Nos dirigimos a mi mansión caminando, si ya nos habíamos mojado, ¿pues que nos mojemos por completo, no? _

-"Seto… no quiero causarte molestias, yo puedo arreglármelas –le reproché con la mirada, a lo cual vi cómo cambiaba su expresión a una de derrota.

_Me acerqué a él y alcé su faz con mi mano, acercando mis labios a los suyos hasta juntarse, en nuestro primer beso. Y fundiéndonos lentamente, mordí sus labios con dulzura, incitándolo a dejar a mi lengua entrar en su boca, deseo que fue concedido inmediatamente; tiene un sabor muy embriagante que me invita a explorar más y más su interior, mientras nuestras lenguas se rozan, juegan, tocan y se vuelven a rozar en un rito de amor repetitivo, hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos obliga tortuosamente a separarnos._

-"Nunca Joey… nunca serás una molestia para mí. No lo olvides."

_Felizmente asentiste, al cabo de unos quince minutos llegamos a la mansión. Cómo extraño las aventadas de Mokuba al recibirme; nos dirigimos a mi habitación, o más bien yo te dirijo, ya que pareces muy entretenido y perdido entre tantos caminos._

_  
Finalmente llegamos a mi cuarto, hago que te sientes en la cama, voy al baño a buscar algo. Al regresar me encuentro con sus ojos curiosos por ver qué traigo en mis manos._

-"Es un botiquín de primeros auxilios" –le menciono para despejar sus dudas.

_Derramo un poco de alcohol en un pañuelo y me dispongo a untárselo._

-"No quiero" –murmura, a la vez que toma su mano herida con su otra muñeca, en sentido de protección.

-"Oh, vamos, no es para tanto perro. No duele mucho" –suelto una silenciosa risa al ver su actitud de niño pequeño.

-"Para ti es fácil decirlo, Seto" –te excusas.

-"¿Miedo?" –con eso caerá, si hay algo que me encanté de Joey es su necedad y orgullo, quizás hasta más grande que el mío mismo.

-"¿Me estás retando?" –desafió entrecerrando sus ojos.

- "No, digo, si eres tan cobarde…"

-"Hazlo" –me interrumpió, ¿lo ven? Cayó, para ganarle a un necio hay que pensar como uno, así de simple.

_Es extraño, en otras circunstancias le hubiera dicho lo mismo, claro que con burla y cizaña, como antes. Pero ahora es distinto. Antes nos odiábamos, antes nos peleábamos, antes hacíamos todo eso por no saber como expresar nuestros sentimientos… antes deseábamos amarnos, antes queríamos tenernos… _

_Antes… es ahora._

_**Sólo eso es lo que recibo.  
¡Pero vamos! Dulce amaretto,  
Un dañino pero divertido incentivo  
¿Sabes? Reto, eres sólo mío.**_

_Comienzo a curar tu herida cariñosamente, para no lastimarte, aunque tu expresión me dice que tal vez no lo estoy haciendo muy bien, así que comienzo a soplar tu mano. El contacto entre mi aliento templado y el líquido frío sobre tu mano hace que des un gemido… música para mis oídos._

-"Listo" –una sonrisa curva mis labios al ver tu mohín de disgusto por haber perdido mi toque en tu piel, luego de terminar de vendarte la mano.

_Me subo a la cama doblando mis piernas y para excusarme te doy un beso sincero, pero tierno._

-"Sabes a chocolate" –gimió entre mis labios, lo que involuntariamente hizo que me excitara.

_Y recalco, involuntariamente, ¡rayos! No puedo creer que pierda el control, ¡y sobre mí mismo! Pero extrañamente es una sensación desgarradoramente exquisita, no sé como explicarlo y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo ya que ahora mi mente y cuerpo parecen pelear por lo que anhelan._

_Lentamente me voy posando sobre mi cachorro, no opone resistencia y para cuando me doy cuenta mis impulsos hacen que mis manos comiencen a dar caricias a su cuerpo, deleitándome con los gemidos que suelta, sus manos se pasean por mi espalda._

_  
Me separo de sus labios para degustar su cuello mansamente de arriba abajo, haciendo pequeños círculos con mi lengua, intercalando una y otra vez mis toques._

- "Seto…" -gimes.

-"Sabes a miel" –le respondo, sintiendo el cuerpo bajo el mío estremecerse. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué diablos tiene mi aliento que lo hace sentirse así? Lo que sea que tenga, doy gracias por ello.

_El juego de explorarnos continúa cada vez con más pasión, deseo y ansiedad. Nos deshacemos de las camisas del otro, bajo hasta su pecho y dejo un camino de besos hasta alcanzar sus tetillas, apresó una con mis labios y la otra con mi mano; siento como se arquea levemente al contacto con mi cálida saliva, haciendo sin querer fricción entre nosotros lo cual me despierta más. Jugaba probando, lamía dando pequeños círculos, mordía la punta y succionaba queriendo más, y nuevamente volvía a jugar, todo cada vez más rápido mientras mi compañero respiraba a todo lo que podía implorando aire. Sus mejillas teñidas de un matiz carmesí._

_Regreso a su cuello para luego atrapar sus labios en un beso rápido pero apasionado, bajo mi mano y empiezo a desabrochar su pantalón, bajándolo suavemente al mismo tiempo que rozó provocativamente su entrepierna, sacándole un gemido en medio de nuestro beso. Me desabrocha el pantalón y yo termino por ayudarlo, todas nuestras ropas están revueltas en el piso pero eso no importa, porque ahora que estamos ambos desnudos en la cama puedo contemplar a mi hermoso sol._

-"Seto… deja… los juegos…" -nuevamente susurras, pudiendo articular palabra difícilmente.

_**De aquellos que matan,  
De aquellos que dañan,  
Veneno en palabras.  
Y mi corazón sangra.**_

_Empiezo a lamer tu torso y hago fricción entre nosotros, moviéndome cada vez más rápido sobre ti en un vaivén maravilloso, dejo salir un gemido de mi boca al sentirte tan cerca de mí. Jamás había sentido algo así._

_Aprisiono tu miembro entre mis dedos y oigo como me suplicas por más. Muevo mi mano de arriba abajo, tocándolo todo, acariciándote, sintiendo tu erección cada vez más y más; me siento en tus piernas y al fin tomó tu sexo en mi boca, te arqueas al sentir mi saliva tibia, ahora no es sólo mi aliento él que te excita. Me emprendo a saborearte una vez más, poder beber de ese elixir tuyo así que te doy pequeños besos en la punta, lamiéndola con mi lengua de forma tan lenta que te parece una tortura para luego proceder a dar espirales hasta la base, volviendo de nuevo a la punta._

_Degustando como si fueses paleta de helado que lucha para no derretirse en mi paladar. Ha sido suficiente juego, al fin me decido a probarte en un ritmo casi enloquecedor para ambos, te absorbo en mis labios proporcionándote ligeros mordiscos._

_Te oigo gritar, no detengo mis movimientos. Tan sólo te miro de reojo y me alegro al saber que no soy el único que está disfrutando de esto._

-"¿Te gusta, cachorro?" –no puedo evitar usar mi sarcasmo, es algo natural en mí, y verlo tan sumiso, siendo yo la razón de ello, me hace sentir peculiarmente regocijado.

-"No… no pienso res-po… der ¡eso!" -me reclamas aún más sonrojado, si eso se puede, pero es tan divertido que pienso presionarte lo necesario para conseguir lo que quiero. Y no me detendré hasta obtenerlo…

_Aumento el ritmo mucho más rápido, tanto que siento que en cualquier momento te tragaré. Mueves tus caderas hacia mi boca, acelerando aún más las cosas… no pequeño, yo soy tu dueño y yo decidiré cómo ir, te dejo esto en claro colocando mi mano izquierda en tus caderas para evitar que continúes mientras mi derecha baja hasta tus testículos dando pequeños masajes en ellos. Caricias, todo coordinado con mi boca de una manera increíble que nunca creí poder hacer esto, ¿cómo rayos es que aprendí a hacerlo? No sé, pero a veces los impulsos ganan, ¿aunque eso importa ahora?_

-"Dilo…" -doy un gemido aún contigo en mis labios, lo que hace que una corriente de placer ondee por todo tu cuerpo. Sí, lo sé, soy un maldito, pero un maldito feliz.

-"Sí…" -musitas.

- "No te oigo… más fuerte…" -presiono.

-"S-sí… Seto…" -me ruegas, pero eso para mí no es suficiente, quiero que lo grites.

-"No logro… escucharte" –pongo más energía y mi boca, mi lengua, mis labios desesperados, te toman iracundamente, recorriéndote con gran lujuria.

-"¡Que sí!" –vuelves a arquearte, liberándote en mí. Trago toda tu semilla o al menos lo que puedo, ya que varios hilillos escurren de mis labios.

_Me acerco a ti de nuevo, besándote, regalándote de tu propio néctar. Esta vez lo hacemos con más pasión, tanto que siento mi cuerpo arder; el sudor nos ha bañado con su capa nítida y resplandeciente. Me separo de ti, estoy listo para el siguiente paso, pero necesito saber si tú lo estás._

-"Joel" –susurro, encontrando un dúo de oro visualizándome atentamente, y otra vez, como si adivinaras lo que pienso, me respondes.

-"Hazlo -alzas tu mano, posándola en mi mejilla, cierro mis ojos y me apoyo en ella, percibiendo tu calor-. Confío en ti…" -murmuras en mi oído.

_**Mirada de piedra zafiro  
Deliciosos ojos que queman.  
Dos joyas preciosas, gemas gélidas,  
Que sin saber… me consuelan.**_

_Asiento con la cabeza y mi mirada se despeja de dudas, estiro mi brazo al buró contiguo, tomo un pequeño tubo blanco entre mis manos. Lo destapo y vierto mis dedos con aquel líquido espeso y escurridizo. Cuidadosamente me acerco a tu entrada, introduzco un dedo pasivamente y como respuesta obtengo un quejido de incomodidad, comienzo a moverlo como si fuera el péndulo de un reloj; luego de unos segundos pareces acostumbrarte, lo retiro, dos dedos y tu molestia se hace más presente, despeino tus cabellos para ayudarte a tranquilizarte y todo sea más fácil. _

_Hago movimientos circulares esta vez, los vuelvo a retirar; tres dedos, tus manos aprietan las sábanas de seda roja, estás tenso._

-"Relájate. Sólo déjate llevar" –recito.

_Sus facciones se relajan. Espirales, péndulos y de tijeras, los tres movimientos para amoldarte mejor, los descartó de tu interior. Respiras exasperadamente, tus mejillas cubiertas de un plácido cereza, enérgico. _

-"Abre más las piernas y acércate" –ante mis palabras te sonrosas aún más, el rojo te sienta bien, debo admitirlo.

_Luego de acatar mi orden, tomo tus piernas y las colocó en mis hombros para una posición más placentera. Esparzo el lubricante en mí, para no causarte tanto dolor. Me posiciono, rozándote, lo que provoca gemidos por parte de ambos, y sin hacerme esperar más, entro con precaución. Es realmente difícil, pero tengo que esperar a tu reacción, luchas contra tus pulmones para no ahogarte, te arraigas fuertemente a las sábanas y dos lágrimas salen de tus ojos._

_Me inclino hacia ti y con mi lengua las limpió, agrio y dulce a la vez, como la miel, como tú._

-"Calma, pronto pasará el dolor" –le digo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja con dulzura, lamiendo, no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta el sabor de su piel… es intoxicante.

_**Es un perfume que embriaga,  
Que juega y engaña.  
Y nos invita a unirnos  
En una exquisita danza.**_

_Esto parece excitarlo de sobremanera, por lo que en respuesta comienza a mover sus caderas hacia delante, mientras siento algo duro bajo mi abdomen. Me mueve dentro de él. Es tan estrecho, tan cálido, que hace que crea que en cualquier momento perderé el control sobre mí mismo; empiezo con las embestidas y él sigue meneando sus caderas lo que hace que cada vez que salga y entre haya un contacto más profundo, más adentro._

Lo único que sale de mi boca es su nombre, si matar a la idiota amiga del perro predicadora de la amistad era gloria, ¡esto debe ser cielo!

_Siento las oleadas de placer recorrerme desde nuestra intimidad hasta mi espalda, constantemente te arqueas, y eso sólo hace más excitante el momento._

Me posesiono reiteradamente de tu miembro y lo froto salvaje pero sensiblemente, marcando el perfecto compás de nuestra unión, en cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón. Nuestros espíritus gozan de la extraordinaria danza de sombras que se reflejan en la pared de mi habitación, siendo iluminados solamente por una pequeña lámpara en el buró, coloreando de los más preciosos matices de dorado, rubí, carmín, aloque; transformándote en el más pulcro atardecer.

_De repente, siento una presión, y al igual que yo lo hago contigo tú me tocas, incitándome a ir más rápido, acelerar mi vaivén, y logras cumplir tu objetivo. Me dejo guiar por mis impulsos, ingresando y emergiendo de ti, y en una de esas contraes tus músculos a todo lo que puedes, aprisionándome en tus entrañas; me arqueo tanto que creo que voy a romperme…_

-¡Joey! –gimo, no creí sentir tanto placer nunca antes en mi vida, hasta parece un sueño. Un sueño en esta realidad, un sueño hecho realidad… tú.

-¡Seto! –por sus clamados pude darme cuenta de que al fin había rozado ese punto especial.

_Luego de unos segundo, llegamos al momento culmine al mismo tiempo, yo viniéndome dentro suyo y él entre mis manos y su abdomen. Después de poder "pensar", me recosté en él y le di un suave beso en los labios. Salí y me recosté a su lado, y él sobre mi pecho, se acurrucó junto a mí. Removí unos mechones rebeldes para ver mejor su rostro y poder contemplar su bella mirada… se había quedado dormido._

-"Descansa, Joey…" -jalé las frazadas para taparnos y caí en un profundo sopor, disfrutando de su compañía y nada más.

_Ha pasado un año desde entonces, me encuentro en mi estudio tipeando en mi laptop para un nuevo proyecto de Kaiba Corp, lograste terminar tus estudios y decidiste tomar la carrera de poesía. Ahora vives conmigo, ahora puedo sonreír con más facilidad. Ahora río sin miedo, ahora amo sin dolor, ahora soy feliz, cachorro._

_Tu lealtad es algo que admiro de ti, he aceptado mejor a tus amigos, aún molesto al faraón, claro; cuando decidiste contarles sobre lo nuestro, fue divertido: Primero asombro, luego sorpresa, después miedo y por último emoción. Debí haberles tomado unas fotos, el milagro allí fue que no terminara ahorcando a la desgraciada esa que como siempre salió con sus discursos. Tú hermana lo tomó bien, puesto que solo quería tu felicidad, y mi hermano…_

_…él vino a visitarme y cuando le conté no hizo más que abrazarme y sonreírme, le agradaba mucho que al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien pasar mi vida. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, un año…_

_**Ha renacido el invierno  
Y con el mi suerte.  
Ya no aguardo en el silencio,  
A la espera de tenerte.**_

-"Seto, deja eso. Hoy es nuestro aniversario" -me dices abrazándome por detrás.

-"Mmm, tienes razón. ¿Qué traes allí? –le pregunto al ver un trozo de papel, azul celeste, en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-"Tu regalo… pero aún no lo he terminado, me falta el último verso."

-……….. –lo miro con confusión, pidiendo una explicación más detallada.

-"Es un poema que estoy haciendo" -añade alzando los hombros.

-"¿Y puedo verlo?" –acerco mi mano al pedazo de hoja, a lo cual él la arrebata de su bolsillo para sostenerla con su mano derecha.

-"Nop… se arruinaría la sorpresa –te ríes levemente, divertido–. Tengo que ir a terminar con esto, saldré a pasear un rato y luego volveré, ¿vale? Para ese entonces ya habrás terminado tu trabajo."

-"De acuerdo, te estaré esperando cachorro" –creo que ya le agarré cariño al apodo. En fin, nos damos un beso rápido pero significativo.

-"No te canses mucho… necesitarás muchas fuerzas para esta noche" –me guiñas un ojo a lo cual mi sonrojo no pasa desapercibido, sonríes victorioso y te despides con un ademán de manos.

_6:15 p.m., es el número que marca mi reloj de mano y aún no llegas. Hace tres horas que terminé mi trabajo, ¿dónde estás Joey? ¿Por qué no has llamado si quiera? Tomó mi gabardina metálica y voy a buscarte…_

_Sin saber que es lo que estaba por pasar…_

-"Lo logré. Mi regalo está completo, no puedo esperar a que Seto lo vea… -un crujido se escuchó muy cerca- ¿Quién es?" –se alertó.

-"Wheeler, ¿no aprendiste que rondar por los callejones no es bueno para un cachorro?" –le dijo una voz muy familiar.

-"Kenja…" -las cosas se pondrían mal… muy mal…

-"Ah, pero me recuerdas. Qué bueno, porque nosotros a ti no te hemos olvidado…" -dos sombras salieron de la oscuridad y lo arrastraron hasta dentro de aquél callejón que tanto habíamos querido olvidar.

-"¡Suéltenme! ¡Se los advierto!" –trató de zafarse en vano.

-"Shh. Keiichi, ponle el cloroformo" –acto seguido el rubio le colocó un pañuelo con un líquido adormecedor en la nariz.

-¡Déjenme les digo! Déjenme… les… di-go –su voz se iba convirtiendo en un hilo delgado de sonidos débiles.

-"Ya verás que te gustará…" -se acercó peligrosamente el rubio de ojos verdes.

-"Kaiba… te daremos donde más te duela, te lo aseguro, esto nunca lo olvidarás" –amenazó decidido.

-"…por favor…" -lo habían drogado, toda su vista se volvió borrosa y las voces muy lejanas a sus sentidos parecían ecos.

_Le despojaron de sus ropas, estaba drogado no podía hacer nada, no podía defenderse ¡y se aprovecharon del momento! Los hombres se desnudaron y comenzaron a manosearlo, a tocarlo… debió sentir asco, tanta repulsión ¡y yo no estaba ahí para ayudarlo! No pude…_

_El oji-verde comenzó a besarlo en los labios de una manera brutal, sangrándole los suyos a mi pequeño. Pasó a sus tetillas mordiéndolas sin piedad, arrancando alaridos de angustia de sus labios a la vez que tocaba su pecho y su espalda, recorriéndolas. Sólo yo podía hacerle eso, ¡sólo yo! Demonios… no es justo…_

_  
El pelinegro empieza hacer fricción contigo frenéticamente, a lo que tu cuerpo no puede evitar responder, traicionarte; no, no lo permitas… toma tu miembro con ferocidad, mordiéndolo, haciendo que sangres. No lo permitas…_

- "¡Agh!"

-"¿Te gusta? –esa pregunta te recuerda mucho a la que yo te hice cuando nos unimos por primera vez, la única diferencia es que ahora abusan de ti.

-"Seto…" –lloras desesperadamente, llamándome entre murmullos.

-¡Cállate!" –te golpea el rubio, ¡¡cómo se atreve?! No puede tocarte, ¡no puede!… pero lo hace…

_Sin poder contenerte te liberas en su boca, acto seguido te recuesta, el rubio se pone entre tus piernas mientras su compañero las sujeta para evitar que te resistas. Y te ultraja, salvajemente, haciendo arder tus entrañas._

-"Buen chico…" -no puedo pensar en qué debes de sentir, ni quiero hacerlo. Por Dios Joey, no quiero que esto pase, no quiero, no lo soportaré… siento que voy a desfallecer.

-"Seto… ayú-dame…" –socorres. Huye mi sol, huye de la oscuridad, huye como el ocaso, por favor… sólo huye, lejos. Huye…

-"Kenja -le hace un ademán y… ¡no! Déjenlo en paz, ¡no te atrevas a golpearlo! Detente, ¡maldita sea, detente! No… no, no, no….

_Luego de 8 puñetazos directos a tu rostro quedas más que noqueado, pero consciente, debido a los dolores que sientes, tu agresor empeora más las cosas alzando tus caderas y enterrando sus uñas, a lo cual gritas en desesperación. Hay varios hilos de sangre, numerosos… y no se cómo logras aguantar hasta ahora. Ya no me llamas… porque ya no tienes voz para hacerlo._

_Y él acaba._

_  
Debes de sentirte sucio, de odiar tu cuerpo, de odiarme y no te culpo… porque es mi culpa, me culpo a mí mismo por mi incompetencia. Sale de ti bruscamente, bañado en sangre, en tu sangre; quedas tirado en el frío suelo, pero ahí no acaba todo._

-"Es mi turno" -no otra vez…

_Te sujeta de los cabellos e introduce su miembro en tu boca y comienza a empujar dentro de ti, te ahogas, pero no tienes más remedio que succionar, y lo haces. Dentro de poco su semen te llena, te deja libre y azota tu cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo que comience a sangrar y tu cabello se tiña de ese sabor metálico, de ese color rojizo…_

_Siento el odio crecer en mí._

_Dios, las calles estaban vacías igual que hace un año y eso sólo te causa más sufrimiento, minutos de dolor interminable… _

-"¡JOEY!" –mi rostro se tornó en pánico al ver con horror cómo te han dejado esos malditos, magulladuras por todo tu cuerpo, moretones en tus piernas, no… no…

-"Ahora veo por qué te gusta tanto, Kaiba…" -Kenja, me abalanzo contra él, golpeándole de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que su espalda choque contra la pared de ladrillos.

-"Joey… dime algo, háblame…" -me arrodillé junto a él, lo senté y pude ver sus ojos perdidos, tanta tristeza en ellos-… ¡él no les hizo nada!"

-"Sólo queríamos venganza, Kaiba" –dijo venenosamente el jefe.

-"¡Tú mataste a Yuske! ¡Y por eso te mataremos a ti! –el pelirrojo sacó una pistola.

_Cierto, lo había dejado muy lastimado, y al parecer cayó al borde de la muerte. Pero protegería a mi pequeño, a mi Joey._

_**¡BANG!**_

_Jaló el gatillo, me aferré a Joey y cerré mis ojos, cuando sentí como aún abrazados ponía su espalda para protegerme y me susurraba un: "Te amo Seto."_

-¡Joey! –la bala le dio. En ese momento llegó la policía, yo los había llamado antes de llegar allí, para ayudarme a encontrarlo.

_Pero tampoco quería encontrarlo así._

_Inmediatamente los apresaron a ambos y se los llevaron a la cárcel. Una ambulancia llegó pero ya era demasiado tarde, sentí el agua surcar mis mejillas, y entonces… llovió…_

_Igual que hace un año. Era como si reviviéramos el pasado, sólo que más trágico y cruel…_

_  
Mis lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia._

-"Joey… snif… no, no debo llorar" –me dije a mí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de convencerme que lo que pasaba no era real, pero lo era. Y yo no quería aceptarlo…

-"Llora… -¿Joey?–… no es malo llorar, Seto. ¿Sabes? Siempre creí… que por cada lágrima… que soltabas, era… era un cristal de hielo menos, en tu muralla… que se derretía para dar paso… al verdadero Seto, al que yo amo…" –su respiración iba desapareciendo cada vez más.

-"Joey… no hables como si fueras a-a morir-r" –tartamudeaba por el miedo, miedo a perderte, a perderme una vez más…

-"Seto… tengo mucho frío-o y… no siento mis-s pierna-as" –no, no mueras…

-"No me dejes… no me dejes mi cachorro, te necesito… -me aferro a ti con todas mis fuerzas, meciendo tu cuerpo entre mis brazos.

-"¿Me amas?" –¿por qué hasta ahora lo preguntas?

-"Sí Joey, te amo… y n-no quiero que me… dejes-s."

-"Me alegra oír eso. Siempre estaré contigo… aunque no me veas… ¿Seto? –me llamó.

-"¿Sí, Joey? –pregunté temeroso.

-"Lo terminé…" -lo terminé… esas fueron tus últimas palabras antes de que cerrarás tus ojos, para siempre.

_No supe a que té referías hasta que vi en tu mano derecha un trozo de azul._

_El poema._

_Habías terminado mi regalo. La última parte, la última estrofa… lo único que me quedaba de ti…_

" – " _Fin Flash Back " – "_

_Tu cuerpo se sentía tan frío y sin vida. Cuando tus amigos y tu hermana se enteraron se pusieron muy tristes por tu partida, pero nadie más que yo lo sintió tanto. Todos asistieron a tu funeral, incluyendo a Mokuba, quien me consoló._

_No dejo de pensar que aunque parezca que hablo con una tumba… sé que tú me estás escuchando Joey._

_Una rosa para ti… y una lágrima para mí. Mi coraza de hielo aún no se derrite, mi pequeño, porque le haces falta tú para escarbar en lo más profundo de mi ser, derrumbar ese muro de cristal y llegar hasta mí; quiero sentirte otra vez en mis brazos, Joey, te extraño… me haces tanta falta… _

…_y ahora mis lágrimas bañan tu tumba…_

_**Te amo y me amas,  
Caramelo bañando mi cariño.  
Mi ángel de la guardia,  
Mi dulce chocolate frío.**_

Algún día te alcanzaré y volveremos a estar juntos, nadie podrá separarnos. Nadie. Te amo Joey.

Y me gustó mucho tu regalo… mi cachorrillo poeta…

_Joseph Kaiba_

_1988 - 2004_

_"Donde quiera que estés, sonríe. Sólo como_

_tú sabes hacerlo, nuestro pequeño cachorro, y_

_descansa en paz…"_

_**Fin.**_

Bueno, acabo de terminar de re-editar Cold Chocolate, puesto que tenía muchos horrores ortográficos, eso sin mencionar que… me quiero dar un disparo al leer lo que he escrito…

Je, trate de darle algo más de estética. En fin, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y, dios, me estoy muriendo de la pena.

Saludos y gracias por todo -_-

Kida Luna.


End file.
